Access to current-generation Fourier Transform 1H- and 13C-NMR sepectrometers as well as to high-field, multinuclear NMR instruments is hampered at Berkeley as a result of the scarcity of machines and the demand for their use. The acquisition of a 90-MHz 1H/13C-dual probe FT NMR spectrometer is proposed as a means of alleviating both of these restrictions. A wide variety of current NIH-supported programs are outlined, along with the particular benefit that the proposed spectrometer would bring to each one.